


Day in the Life

by whatTheFuckIsThis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatTheFuckIsThis/pseuds/whatTheFuckIsThis
Summary: Very slice of life-y. Dolls goes for a run in the early morning and comes back to his lovers, Wynonna and Doc.
Relationships: Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 12





	Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is [redacted]. And Dolls is alive.

Agent Xavier Dolls hadn’t intended to stay in Purgatory for more than a few months. He also hadn’t intended to fall in love with anyone he met in this little, demon-filled town. But he had. Twice. 

  
After Black Badge disbanded, dissolved, or disappeared, the thought of leaving Purgatory hadn’t occurred to him for even a second. He had made a home here, even if that home was a worn down motel and here was filled with idiots, and Waverly. The morning after his team discovered Black Badge was gone, he woke up like he had most other mornings. In bed with Doc and Wynonna, slipping out as quietly as he could. He put on a pair of running shorts, laced up his shoes, turned on his music, and kissed both of his extremely hungover lovers before heading out into the cool early morning. 

  
The road from the Earp homestead was still dark, with only the faintest hint of light creeping above the hillside. He had tried to get Doc and Wynonna to come with him on his morning runs, he even offered to slow his pace to a trot, but they’d laughed him off and told him he’d have better luck firing Peacemaker than getting them to wake up before dawn. 

  
Xavier’s feet pounded against the gravel. The sky slowly turned purple then pink then orange. He ran forward, towards the rising sun. A small part of him wondered if he could reach the source of the everchanging colors. If a Sun God existed anywhere on Earth, they’d probably exist in Purgatory, he thought. This is why he ran this early in the morning. He told his lovers that he didn’t want to waste the morning waiting for them to wake up, but that was a lie. He could’ve stared at their dumb faces for hours – and he had more times than he was willing to admit. Unfortunately, he had also spent those hours gripping his pistol, his eyes darting back and forth from their sleeping bodies to the door, his heart rate barely outpacing the thoughts racing through his head. 

  
No, he couldn’t do that anymore. They needed him at his best, at least in those quiet moments. So he ran away from his anxieties and towards a bit of natural beauty that could make him forget, just for a second, how fucked up the world was. 

  
The warm colors faded into a familiar blue, with rain-filled summer clouds waiting just beyond his path. A unfamiliar car drove towards him and he looked eyes with the driver. He’d gotten better at telling apart humans from supernaturals, but telling the dangerous ones from the safe ones was harder. He sped up his pace and turned down his music so he could hear the wind blowing through the trees and the low hum of the car engine. Xavier kept his eyes locked on the human driver, and his fists clenched, as they passed by each other without incident. He huffed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and turned his music back up to an almost deafening volume. The words and melodies washed over him as he slowed down to a steady pace. 

  
Avoiding forests and steep rocky paths, he looped around the back road and the jagged cliff sides. Hours had passed from when he left to when he arrived back on the homestead’s porch. He was drenched in sweat when Doc open the door and smiled an evil little smile that made his unspoken thoughts ludicrously obvious. The gunslinger pulled him inside by his hand and kissed him. He tasted like black coffee and cigarillos. His mustache scratched his face in a way that made Dolls want to tie him to a chair and shave him smoother than a twelve-year old boy, but Dolls missed the sensation when the other man pulled away. 

  
“Are you hungry?” Doc asked and Dolls couldn’t have said if food or sex was on the menu.   
Just when he was thinking the latter, Wynonna shouted from the kitchen, “Get in here, the eggs are getting cold.”

  
Dolls looked at Doc and asked, “She didn’t-”

“No, that would be Waverly who made breakfast.” Dolls sighed in relief and let go of Doc’s hand as he walked to the kitchen. 

  
Wynonna was turned away, pouring herself some coffee when Dolls snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck as she took a sip of her coffee and whispered, “If you don’t get your sweaty body off me in ten seconds, I’m gonna stab you.”

  
As he backed up and smiled, she shook her head. “Never thought I’d say that,” She whispered in a voice she knew he could hear. She hurried him out of the kitchen to clean up. He thought about dragging her to the shower with him, leaving Doc to get more and more desperate as their moans seeped through the walls of the old house. 

  
But instead, he jumped in the shower alone and quickly changed into clean clothes, leaving off a shirt to torture the both of them. He attached one of the fixed blade knives Doc had gifted him to its sheath on his belt and joined the other two for breakfast. 

  
He wolfed down the meal, letting Doc and Wynonna fill him in on the night’s events. It supposed to be a date, but like everything in Purgatory, it turned into a bloodbath. Revenants ambushed them at the bar and they did what they did best: Kill a ton of shitheads, as Wynonna put it. He nearly choked on his protein shake when they told him Officer Haught interrupted them hooking up in the bathroom. No wonder they had been so horny when they got back, he thought. 

  
Once they were done eating, Doc washed their dishes as Dolls packed up his things for the day and Wynonna searched through last night’s discarded clothes for her keys. They piled into Wynonna’s truck. Sandwiched between the Heir and the Gunslinger, the Agent sighed and let the humid summer air lull him into a state a different person would mistake for happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I wanted to write just a very simple polyamory fic for them b/c love triangles are silly. Leave kudos and comments, if you want. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
